Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an excavation bucket, and to a work vehicle equipped with the same.
Background Information
A hydraulic excavator, which is an example of a work vehicle, uses an excavation bucket attached to the distal end of an arm to excavate the ground, transport earth, and so forth. Typical excavation work performed with a hydraulic excavator involves a single excavation step that has three steps: 1) penetrating the ground with the distal end of the excavation bucket by rotating the bucket, 2) excavating in a straight line horizontally using the arm or the like while maintaining the depth of penetration of the excavation bucket into the ground and its posture, and 3) raising the excavation bucket.
With one configuration that has been disclosed for an excavation bucket used in excavation work such as this, an indicator that displays the desired excavation depth is provided to the side wall of the excavation bucket in order to perform the excavation at a specific, uniform depth for excavation for foundations (see Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model S56-100555, for example). The indicator sticks out from the side wall, and is made up of a main body marked with graduations, an indicator piece whose position can be adjusted, and so forth. The excavation for foundations here is usually completed by going through a number of excavation steps. To put this directly, the indicator piece indicates the construction depth, and when the depth of excavation performed by the excavation work reaches the construction depth, the work is halted and the excavation goes no deeper.